This invention relates to load cell scales and more particularly to load cell scales which are battery powered. Such scales are portable and are able to operate in remote areas where alternating current is not readily available. A principal problem with such scales is the fact that the batteries run down rather rapidly and have to be recharged or replaced.
A typical 350 ohm load cell scale requires at least about 25 milliamperes of current for operation at the accuracy typically required by governmental weights and measures officials for use in sales applications. At such a current drain prior art battery operated scales have typically required battery recharging or replacement after only about 10 hours of use. This life has been extended, however, by supplemental use of photo-voltaic cells. Longer battery life has also been obtained by adding resistance (either resistors or higher impedance load cells) to reduce the current drain. This latter technique causes a sacrifice in weighing accuracy.